fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Petra/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice Cooking Dining Hall * "I would be liking that greatly!" Recruitment Requirements Not Met * Requirements Met * "I am spending my days with devotion to my studies. There is something I think of when looking at you... I am feeling that the way you are teaching would give me great benefit. Is it possible to be switching to your class? I would like to be requesting that of you..." ** Invite to join your class: "I have so much gratitude! I am still without... still not used to the speaking of your language. But I have full comprehension. Please, Professor... Teach me all of the things you know!" ** Decline to invite: " Gift Lost Items * "This is not belonging to me. I hope you are finding its owner soon." Tea Party Tutoring Instruct *Bad: ** *Great: "Your guidance was greatly useful!" *Great: "I work to grow." *Great: "You have my thanks for your support." *Perfect: "I have understanding." **Praise: "You are giving me praise? I will get more soon!" Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch * "With you, we will have no troubles." Results * "I am having a report, Professor." (good result) Certification Exams * "" (failed) * "" (passed) Post Time Skip * "I have regret..." (failed) * "" (passed) Level Up *"Disappointing, but I will not misplace my heart." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I am greater now." (3 stats up) *"Hard work created this." (4 stats up) * Post Time Skip *"No matter what, I will not misplace my heart." (0 to 2 stats up) *"War fuels my body and mind." (4 stats up) *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"I will get the victory." (Full/High HP) *"Caution is needed." (Medium HP) *"My limit is nearby." (Low HP) Post Time Skip * "I will prevail." (Full/High Health) * "" (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"No use!" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I will remove you!" *"You will be slashed down!" *"I am aware of your weakness!" *"" Post Time Skip *"With all of my might!" *"You are in my way!" *"Fire beats water!" *"" Gambit * "I have created a plan." Post Time Skip * "" Gambit Cut-in *"I will help too." Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"I will not be stopping." *"My heart is full of victory." *"One more success." *"Flame Spirit, protect me." *"Witness Brigid pride!" Post Time Skip *"Each battle, a victory." *"My heart burns with pride!" *"I fight for justice's name!" *"Not for myself, for everyone." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Your skills are impressive." * "I will learn of such things." Post Time Skip * "" Ally Heals/Rallies *"I thank you." *"You inspire." *"Appreciated." Post Time Skip *"Thank you." *"" New Skill *"One step before the next step." *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"One step before the next step." Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts